


24 Pieces of Gaanaru-or something

by jyuanka



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Naruto x Gaara Fanday, gaanaru - Freeform, narugaa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyuanka/pseuds/jyuanka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Responding to my own challenge for the fanday, I wrote a set of drabbles, which were supposed to be 24, but ended up much less that that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	24 Pieces of Gaanaru-or something

Tattoo:  
It was a leaf on his wrist; seemingly emerging from the white void that is his skin, circled by sand grains floating around it protectively. Glancing at Naruto's wrist, and seeing the same pattern, he smiled. 

It wasn't by any means the first irrational things they did.

...............

Needle: 

As he watched his lover heat the needle on the candle;s fire, Naruto inhaled nervously. He liked Gaara's piercings so much he wanted to have ones himself. 

However, upon checking his red ear in the mirror, adorned with an all too familiar black stud, Naruto grinned. 

He wanted to have another two.

...................

Mask: 

One of his job's requirements, in his opinion anyway, is to maintain an exterior of absolute decorum and decency at all times. Or maybe it wasn't and he simply couldn't let go of his old perpetual frowner habits. 

But when with Naruto, all those stony expressions and glassy facades shattered, and he smiled wider.

...............

Perfume: 

It was intoxicating, when they kissed for the very first time; in that dark alley which sheltered their small secret. He thought it was impossible for anything to emit so many scents and yet remain so indiscernible. 

Naruto thought it was impossible to become drunk by anything else but the fragrance of desert herbs and storms yet to come.

.............

Horses:

When it was his turn to choose how they'd spend their second 'date', Gaara decided he wanted Naruto to try something he never did before. 

He loved his horses; he wanted Naruto to love them as well. 

He remembers that day to have been a very fussy one, mainly because Naruto befriended all the horses and convinced them in some way to help him achieve peace. It was very exhausting. 

................

River:

They were camping beside one of the rivers that crossed Konoha. He was assigned the task of cooking while the other floated on the water's surface, completely motionless with eyes wide open. 

The only thing indicating Gaara wasn't dead was the soft raise and fall of his chest. 

That peace didn't last for long when Naruto jumped in the water; it'll be fun to fight his way into the tent tonight.

.............

Jeans: 

“Whaddaya think?” 

Upon seeing Naruto wearing this odd, faded blue garment which fell low on his hips, Gaara's heart fell. 

Sex at a shop was never that good, and developing a jeans fetish was not on his list or priorities. Stripping Naruto out of it, on the other hand… 

................

Sword: 

To say the least, Sasuke's wedding gift was as shocking as him arriving to the wedding itself. 

When Naruto and Gaara opened the long box that hid Sasuke's present, and found a very well-crafted katana with a phrase engraved on it,

“A Man in Love Mistakes a Pimple for a Dimple” 

Gaara smirked. That has got to be the most courteous, elegant way someone had ever expressed their dislike of him in. It was also a subtle threat.

He loved it. 

..............

Cherry Blossoms: 

Naruto, and after all these years, still remembers the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen.

It was one Godaime Kazekage under a giant sakura tree, pink petals falling around him as if they were a part of his very being.

Gaara looked delicious, divine, and everything in between. 

...............

Sunglasses: 

"So you want to go or what?" 

Naruto stared, dumbfounded. 

"You don't like my new sunglasses?" 

"... 'King of the Beach'...?" 

"It's specifically tailored for me?" 

"A speedo is specifically tailored for you?" 

"My proportions are sophisticated." 

Naruto gulped. "I don't think I want to go anymore..."


End file.
